Fighting Demons & Missions
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Friends and royalty of Narnia die at the train station. They all land in Narnia. But the problem is that they are all separated. Now they have to find each other and fight their demons and what if Susan really believed and was on orders from Aslan and married to Caspian?…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Friends and royalty of Narnia die at the train station. They all land in Narnia. But the problem is that they are all separated. Now they have to find each other and fight their demons and what if Susan really believed and was on orders from Aslan?…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Lucy and Susan were having an argument again about Narnia and Susan's husband which none of them had been at the wedding for. Susan insisted it was a childhood game and she wanted to marry Caspian who went but Charlie. Peter said her marriage was only because of him saving her. But she rejected that and kept pressing them doing what Aslan commanded.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace and Jill tried to reach her but they thought they couldn't. They all left for the train station in a huff with Helen and John Pensieve.

Susan sighs this mission from Aslan was giving her a headache she so badly wanted to tell them the truth. Caspian puts his hands on Susan's shoulder and kisses her neck.

Susan had died in America after the last trip to Narnia she was back because Aslan said she was needed to help her siblings get back into Narnia and face their demons. And allow their parents a chance to get to Narnia.

She remembers the time so easterly…

 _Flashback_

 _Susan had been walking down the street when she heard the sound of breaks and she was flying then she saw a white light. She walked towards it._

" _Susan", a voice she knew says_

 _Susan runs and comes face to face with Narnia. She sobs when she sees Caspian waiting for her. Caspian holds his arms out but she was stuck in place._

" _Susan why have you dismissed Narnia?" Aslan asks walking around her_

" _I was hurt. In…", Susan starts looking at Caspian_

" _In what Susan the Gentle?" Aslan asks_

 _Susan still doesn't say anything still trying to get to Caspian._

" _Why did you dismiss Narnia?" Aslan asks_

" _I was heartbroken! I lost my other half my soulmate", Susan sobs_

" _Do you feel remorse for forgetting?" Aslan asks_

" _Yes. Please Aslan may I came to your land?" Susan asks, "May I be reunited with Caspian?"_

" _I have a mission for you Susan and you will be reunited with Caspian", Aslan says_

" _What mission Aslan I will do anything?" Susan asks  
"Your mission is to make sure your Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Jill, Polly and Diggory not to forget about Narnia. You are their hope to come here. We are in the real Narnia", Aslan says_

" _Real Narnia?" Susan asks_

" _This is where you go when you die", Aslan says_

" _I died?" Susan asks  
"Yes", Aslan says gently_

" _How will I help them then?" Susan asks_

" _I will be sending you back down with Caspian. They won't recognise him. You will be connected to me so I can make you live for as long as the mission is necessary", Aslan says_

" _I will do it if you allow our parents to come here?" Susan asks_

" _I will. All your siblings will have to face their demons when they are transported here and so will your parents. I will tell you when the time comes", Aslan says_

" _Caspian will be coming with me?" Susan asks looking at Caspian_

" _Yes", Aslan says_

 _Caspian comes over and holds Susan's hand._

" _Susan will you marry me before we go back?" Caspian asks_

" _Yes, yes, yes", Susan says kissing him, "When?"_

" _Right now", Aslan says_

 _The friends from their advantages in Narnia come forward to bear witness to the union of Caspian and Susan. Aslan breaths on Susan and she was dressed in white with her golden crown on her head and so was Caspian's._

 _"Susan, do you take Caspian as your husband, Consort, partner, equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Aslan asks_

 _"I do", Susan says smiling_

 _"Caspian, do you take Susan as you wife, Consort, partner, equal, lover and friend, keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do", Caspian says looking at Susan with nothing but love_

 _"Susan, please repeat after me: I, Queen Susan Helen Pensieve the Gentle of Narnia, take you, King Caspian X the Seafarer of Narnia-",_

 _"I, Queen Susan Helen Pensieve the Gentle of Narnia, take you, King Caspian X the Seafarer of Narnia-"_

 _"To be my husband, my consort, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my partner in death", Aslan says, "My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. My bonded. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith, hope and trust in"_

" _To be my husband, my consort, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my partner in death", Susan says, "My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. My bonded. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith, hope and trust in_

 _"May my heart always find it's way home to you for we are one", Aslan says_

 _"May my heart always find it's way home to you for we are one", Susan says_

 _"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Aslan says_

 _"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Susan says_

 _"I will trust you and respect you to the day I leave your side", Aslan says_

" _I will trust you and respect you to the day I leave your side which will be never", Susan says_

 _Causing everyone to laugh._

" _I will laugh with you and cry with you", Aslan says_

" _I will laugh with you and cry with you", Susan says_

 _"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner and consort in sickness and in health", Aslan says_

" _I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner and consort in sickness and in health", Susan says_

" _I will be your Queen", Aslan says_

" _I will be your Queen", Susan says_

" _Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Aslan says_

" _Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Susan says, "May it be the White Witch or my siblings"_

 _Caspian smiles at that. He knew they could face anything together._

" _Now Caspian please repeat after me", Aslan says_

 _"I, King Caspian X the Seafarer of Narnia, take you Queen Susan Helen Pensieve the Gentle of Narnia-"_

 _"To be my wife, my consort, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my partner in death", Aslan says, "My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. My bonded. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith, hope and trust in"_

" _To be my wife, my consort, my constant friend, my faithful lover, my partner in death", Caspian says, "My partner in life and my one true love. My soul mate. My bonded. The one I am destined to be with. The one I have found love, faith, hope and trust in_

 _"May my heart always find it's way home to you for we are one", Aslan says_

 _"May my heart always find it's way home to you for we are one", Caspian says_

 _"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Aslan says_

 _"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before", Caspian says_

 _"I will trust you and respect you to the day I leave your side", Aslan says_

" _I will trust you and respect you to the day I leave your side which will never ever happen", Caspian says smiling_

" _I will laugh with you and cry with you", Aslan says_

" _I will laugh with you and cry with you", Caspian says_

 _"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner and consort in sickness and in health", Aslan says_

 _"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner and consort in sickness and in health", Caspian says_

" _I will be your King", Aslan says  
"I will be your King", Caspian says_

" _Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Aslan says_

" _Loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together", Caspian repeats, "May it be my Telmarine's"_

 _Susan nearly laughs at that the last time they had been fighting the Telmarine's. But she knew they could do it together._

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride", Aslan says_

 _Caspian and Susan kiss and Narnia disappears around them and they find themselves back on the street with everyone praising how Caspian pulled Susan out of the way…_

 _End of Flashback_

Susan smiles at the memory. Susan hears the crying of her children and goes to him with Caspian. They had twin sons named Tristan and Christian. That her family didn't know about. The children were 11 months old. And she was pregnant now.

"Come to Mumma Tristan", Susan says with a smile picking up Tristan

"They will know what we do for them soon Su", Caspian says smiling at his wife

"I hope too. Keeping all this a secret is killing me", Susan says

"We can't be killed", Caspian says

"You know what I mean", Susan says with a laugh

" _My children it is time to return home", Aslan says in their minds_

A portal opens behind them. Susan puts Tristan in the crib with Christian.

"As you command Aslan", Susan says picking up her sons toys and clothes

"Have everything?" Caspian asks picking up the heavy stuff she packed

"Yes", Susan says picking up the twins

"Then back home we go", Caspian says as they walk together back to Narnia…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
